Legend of Zelda:Darkness Rising
by quicksilvers
Summary: Right after OoT


Disclaimer: No I don't own it!  
  
"No" Link says. Link stares defiantly into Zelda's eyes. "I will not give any of it back, Zelda. Most certainly not the ocarina, which belongs to me by my title, or allow you to just erase my memories of everything that has happened."  
  
"But-" Zelda starts to say before Link cuts her off.  
  
"But Nothing, Zelda." Link says. "If you wish I will go back the seven years, so that everyone can grow up in peace and the Sages won't be trapped in the Sacred Realm. But under no circumstances am I going to give up everything I have suffered, bled, and sweated for. Not because a Princess Zelda wants me to have a happy life! I have chosen my path, and you have no right to force me to do anything."  
  
"Fine," Zelda says, defeated. "Please send us all back seven years so that we may have semi-normal years to grow up."  
  
"Thank you," Link says, walking over to the pedestal and slamming the sword into place before turning it to trigger the change.  
  
"No Link, thank you," Zelda says, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Link ripped the sword back out of the pedestal, making sure not to trigger the time change, and stormed out of the Temple of Time. He all but stormed out of Castletown, heading for Lon Lon Ranch and Malon. Link enters the Ranch and follows Malon's voice to the center of the field.  
  
"Hey, Malon!!" Link called out.  
  
"Link!!" Malon squeled happily, jumping into his arms. "What happened? One minute I'm 18, and now I'm 11!"  
  
"I took everyone back 7 years, so that they can grow up without Ganondork's influence." Link said, swinging her around happily. "What I came her to ask though is if you would like to come back to Kokiri Village until were 18. Since I left all the influence of the forest ended so I will age normally, but Navi can't exist long outside the forest until she's fully bonded to me when I reach 18."  
  
"Yea!" Malon said happily, immediately rushing into the house and getting her fathers permission before running back out and joining him. The two friends headed to the entrance and entered the village and were greeted by cheers. Mido explained that the new Great Deku Tree had explained everything that had happened.  
  
"Link?" Came a tentative call from behind him, causing him to turn around.  
  
"Saria! It worked!" Link said happily.  
  
"Yes. but it had side-effects. Being a Sage broke the spell that keeps me from aging. I'm Hyrulian as well now." Saria said, strangely happy.  
  
"Sorry," Link said, hugging her.  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about. It would've happened anyway," Saria said, stepping back.  
  
(A little over seven years later)  
  
"Link?" Saria says, accidentally waking Malon on Link's other side.  
  
"Yea, Saria?" Link says, looking to his left where Saria's nude form laid.  
  
"We're leaving soon, aren't we?" Saria asks.  
  
"Yea. A few more days and your own fairy will be bonded to you and we can leave." Link says.  
  
"It was nice of the Great Deku Tree to grant me my own fairy," Malon said, cuddling a little closer around Link's right side.  
  
"We better get ready," Link said, reluctantly pulling away from his two girlfriends.  
  
"Do we have to?" The two chorused.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
(A week later)  
  
"I wonder what Zelda will say when we visit?" Saria says, referring to the invitation Kaepora Gaebora had delivered to the three.  
  
"I'm more concerned about how she'll respond when she sees we've snagged her eye candy." Malon said, giggling.  
  
"Ahem, Eye candy is standing right here," Link drawled, sending the two girls into fits of laughter. "Woah, Epona." Link said bringing Epona to a halt. The three dismounted and put Epona in a stable and paid for permanent residence.  
  
"Link, Saria, and Malon to see the princess," Link said handing over the invitation to the guard.  
  
"You all see these three!" The guard yelled to the other guards. "They are allowed entrance at all times!" Before turning back to the three guests, "This way please."  
  
Upon arrival the guard left them alone with Zelda. "Princess?" Link said.  
  
"Hey, Link! It's good to see you, again." Zelda said, before noticing how the three were intertwined. "Perhaps I shouldn't have made you go back?"  
  
"No!" Saria yelled, her green hair grown halfway down her back.  
  
"No!" Malon yelled, her auburn hair flying everywhere as she shook her head.  
  
"No!" Link yelled, reigning in his instinct of drawing a weapon.  
  
"I was joking!" Zelda said, collapsing to the floor laughing. "Unfortunately, my reason for calling you is no laughing matter. Ganondorf has died in the space between realms, but the Triforce of Power has yet to emerge. I-"  
  
"Actually, it has." Link interrupted. "Malon?"  
  
Malon removed her gloves revealing a Triforce tattoo with the Power triangle filled in.  
  
"Wha?" Zelda said, stumbling back.  
  
"It actually came to me first but, using the powers of the Hero of Time, I passed it onto Malon. I am asking you nicely to give yours to Saria, willingly." Link said  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the flow of time has alerted me that a dark time is approaching, There's a prophecy: Months after the defeat of the dark king, after the seven years of peace given by the Hero of Time, shall a dark force rise from beyond Hyrule. Beware, should the three lovers be devided by in any way then all shall fall to darkness. From the forest comes the bearer of Wisdom, the Hero of Time shall bear Courage, and the one who raised horses shall bear Power for only she can control it. : Some research showed that Bearers of Power are usually overwhelmed in minutes. So I kindly ask you to relinquish the Triforce of Wisdom to Saria. The rest of the prophecy is as follows: When the three are united by the Triforce their union will be blessed by the Goddesses Three. Once blessed they shall all be equals, as well as undefeatable when together. Beware, should one be swayed to darkness then all shall fall to it and join, causing the downfall of Hyrule : This was confirmed by all the guardian spirits we asked." Link explained.  
  
"Take it. I'd rather be without, than without a kingdom." Zelda said, raising her hand.  
  
"The Triforce of Courage calls the Triforce of Wisdom, your bearer willingly relinquishes you. Come forth and do my bidding." Link chanted in a deep voice. A brilliant golden light erupted from Zelda hand, floating over Link's. "Triforce of Wisdom, the Triforce of Courage orders you into the one called Saria." The light turned and flew into Saria's hand, painting a tattoo on the back of it.  
  
"Thank you," Link said, supporting Saria. "We've got to go." Link said, before unwillingly disappearing in a flash of gold light, simultaneous with the other two. 


End file.
